


Read My Lips

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 3x01, F/F, One Shot, Part Three AU, Sabrina is 18 AU, Sexual Tension, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Lilith reminds Sabrina who the real Queen of Hell is but Sabrina is focused on something else.
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Read My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperTrouperLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/gifts).



> From the tumblr prompt: “I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth.” But kinda different 
> 
> Only a one shot.

Standing on her toes, Sabrina struggled to keep her balance as she stood, back pressed against the oddly cool rock wall. Hell’s throne room had been cleared of demons and mortals alike, leaving the half witch and the first woman alone. But despite Sabrina’s new found prestige in crowning herself Queen of Hell, that didn’t stop Lilith from pressing to her to wall and wrapping a hand around her throat. 

“This ruse better be only that,” Lilith hissed, “A ruse. I will be queen, it is my  _ right _ .” 

“Y-yes,” Sabrina stammered her heart pounding. She wasn’t afraid, no she was more excited, and she couldn’t drag her gaze away from Lilith’s mouth. Her red lips were turned up into a sneer as she spoke again. 

“Swear to me,” said Lilith, “Swear to me that no matter what they believe, no matter what farce we perpetuate, I will be your queen.” 

“I swear,” Sabrina said breathlessly. She tried to calm down, tried to stop staring at Lilith’s mouth, but every nerve in her body was on fire and she’d never felt so awake. 

Lilith blinked, tilting her head slightly and inhaling deeply as she watched Sabrina. Her lips curled into a smile. 

“And here I thought you were trembling because you were afraid…” she murmured, stepping closer so her body pressed against Sabrina’s, her hand tightening around her throat. 

“What are you talking about?” Sabrina managed.

“This whole time you’ve been staring at my lips,” Lilith said, “I can smell the arousal on you.” 

The softest whimper left Sabrina’s mouth as Lilith pressed her knee between her legs. 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Sabrina?” 

Sabrina’s eyes finally left Lilith’s mouth, lifting to meet her ice blue gaze, “Yes.” 

Smile widening, Lilith closed the gap between them, kissing Sabrina long and deep. 

“My little queen,” she murmured as they broke apart, “What fun we'll have together.” 


End file.
